Neighborhood
by Automatic-Writing
Summary: Sanji a la belle vie. Peut-être que l'arrivée de son nouveau voisin, une algue nommée Zoro, la rendra encore plus belle. ZoSan, d'autres pairings à venir. AU


Le matin se levait enfin sur ce grand immeuble dominant les collines de la ville, le Thousand Sunny.  
En tant que grand matinal, et malgré la soirée mouvementée de la veille, Sanji alla observer le lever de soleil sur son balcon, son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet en main.  
Bientôt deux ans qu'il observait le même tableau, chaque dimanche matin. Un petit rituel dont il ne pouvait plus se passer.

S'accoudant à la rambarde, avec pour seule tenue son boxer, il regarda la grande ville s'éveiller, dans la brise chaude de ce début d'été. Le soleil se reflétait aux grands buildings, faisant de l'ombre aux rues qui semblaient déjà grouiller de voitures.

Sanji adorait ça. Il adorait ces matins calmes, où, seul avec lui-même, il appréciait sa cigarette en contemplant la ville de loin. Quelques fois, il se remémorait ses sorties de la veille avec ses amis, et souvent un fin sourire venait trouver place sur son visage.

En résumé, Sanji était le plus heureux, malgré une gueule de bois fracassante.

« Un petit café ferait pas de mal… » Se dit-il, baillant silencieusement. Il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier posé sur la rambarde et s'étira longuement.

« Très bonne idée, moi je le prend sans sucre. »

Le blond fit un bon de surprise et tourna rapidement sa tête vers la voix étrangère.  
Du côté droit de la rambarde, sur le balcon voisin, se tenait un homme plutôt bien bâti, en caleçon et pantoufles lui aussi. Sa peau était déjà bien bronzée pour la fin juin.  
Evidemment, Sanji ne vit tout ça qu'après avoir silencieusement analysé ses cheveux… verts (?!), ébouriffés suite à une nuit sûrement agitée.

« T'as mordu ta langue ? Peut-être que tu l'as avalé ? Je savais pas que je faisais aussi peur… » Fit l'homme avec un petit sourire, faisant un petit signe de main à Sanji pour tenter de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Le blond s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lui donner un regard pour le moins méfiant.

« Et à qui ai-je l'honneur, Mr Marimo ? La nouvelle proie de Kalifa-Chan, je suppose ? »

Le jeune homme se pencha sur la rambarde le séparant de Sanji et rit un peu, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« Quel joli surnom. Sourcil en vrille t'ira très bien. » Ce-dit sourcil tentait de sauter nerveusement de la tête de son propriétaire. « Kalifa hm ? L'espèce de folle, la blonde ? Le jour où elle est partie, elle m'a acc- »

Et la, c'est le drame. Devant ses yeux ébahi, l'homme aux cheveux verts vit tomber à genou son voisin, prit d'une douleur tellement intense que son beau visage en était maintenant tordu.

« QU…QUOI…. » A ce moment là, on aurait pu croire que son cœur s'était déchiré dans sa cage thoracique.

« O-Oi ! » Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, cette fois.

« Kalifa-Chan… »

« …C'était quelqu'un d'important pour toi … ? »

Sanji releva sa tête du sol pour fixer de ses yeux vitreux l'inconnu.

« LA MEILLEURE DES VOISINES ! » gueula-t'il, oubliant apparemment que son interlocuteur n'était qu'au plus à 3 mètres de lui.

« Ok…. » Ca en devenait trop ridicule pour l'homme regardant ce spectacle, et il ne pouvait pas empêcher son air blasé de prendre le dessus. Il ne comptait pas regarder un homme se lamenter d'une telle sorte, et encore moins de laisser passer une occasion pareille. Il reprit donc la parole, ne se demandant même pas s'il allait être écouté ou non.  
« Et sinon, pour ce café… ? » fit-il avec son plus beau sourire, sa tête reposant sur sa main, toujours accoudé à cette fichue rambarde les séparant. « Je viens à peine d'emménager, j'ai pratiquement rien chez moi… »

Apparemment, sa voix était parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles de Sanji qui s'arrêta finalement de taper du poing au sol, et doucement il se releva, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles dans sa petite barbichette.

« Pff… Allez, ramène-toi, je vais t'ouvrir. » fit-il en trainant du pied vers l'intérieur.

Il n'eut cependant même pas le temps d'ouvrir sa baie vitrée que l'autre se tenait derrière lui, tout sourire.

« Bordel ! » s'exclama-t'il, les yeux exorbités. « On est au 7eme étage, putain. Amuse-toi à sauter de balcons en balcons et je finirai par te ramasser à la petite cuillère quand t'aura atterri sur ma voiture, abruti. »

Toutefois, ses gros yeux menaçants ne suffirent pas à faire reprendre raison à l'algue ricanant devant lui. Se contentant de siffloter, il fit son entrée chez son voisin, jetant quelques coups d'oeil à l'intérieur.

« Eh ben… C'est quand même mieux que chez moi ! »

« Ah ? Kalifa-Chan mérite un palace, pourtant. Tu dois exagérer, Marimo. »

Le vert leva un sourcil. _**'C'est moi qui exagère ?!' **_« Je- Euh… Arrête ça. » S'il avait su que le blond se dandinerait ainsi en pensant à cette foutue blondasse… « Et puis, t'es bien déjà rentré dans son appart, non ? »

Sanji se stoppa net.

« Non. » D'après son air, on aurait pu croire qu'on lui aurait demandé une chose totalement improbable.

« Ah… Hm… J'pensais… _**Fini ta putain de phrase… **_Vu que t'as l'air plutôt proche d'elle… »

« Bien SÛR ! » Sanji leva dramatiquement les mains au ciel. « Et pour ton information, mon cher Marimo, on avait même un jeu rien qu'à nous. Le jeu du harcèlement sexuel. » Et il prit une pose soi-disant impressionnante. En boxer.

Si son voisin n'avait pas vécu le même « jeu », il aurait trouvé ce discours plutôt… inapproprié. Mais sachant que cette femme était vraiment folle, il ne put que rire à la détermination de son vis-à-vis.

« Sérieux ? Quelle chance… » Finit-t 'il donc avec un clin d'œil.

Sanji le regarda longuement avant de soupirer et de lui montrer la table sur le côté.

« Va t'asseoir. T'auras le temps de t'interroger sur ton mêêêêrveilleux jeu d'acteur avant que je fasse le petit dej. » Fit-il narquoisement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine américaine juste à côté, laissant son 'invité' avec un sourire gêné.

Cinq petites minutes suffirent avant qu'il ne revienne avec des plateaux entiers de nourriture, en passant du sucré au salé, et deux grosses tasses d'un café sentant divinement bon.

« Eh ben… » L'homme, surpris de voir arriver autant de choses sur cette table, alors qu'il ne s'était imposé que pour un petit café, le gratifia d'un énorme sourire, avant de se jeter comme un morfale sur les muffins si gentiment déposés devant lui. « Délichieux, ch'est toi qu'a tchou fait ?.. »

« Je suis chef. Apprécie, au lui de tout engloutir comme un porc. »  
Sanji, sous ses faux airs mécontents, le regardait d'un œil amusé, mâchant lui aussi, mais plus lentement, un muffin.  
« Au fait, vu que tu manges ma nourriture, que j'ai préparé, dans mon appart, la moindre des choses ça serait que tu me dises ton nom, à part si t'es une algue à caleçon sans nom, je sais pas. »

« Ah. » Le vert s'arrêta de manger un instant, retournant un petit sourire au blond. Il s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de sa main –Sanji manqua de claquer cette main- et grogna quelques mots avant de reprendre la parole. « Zoro Roronoa. Enchanté. » Il lui tendit une main.

« Sanji, de même. Tu vois, c'était pas si dur. » Il serra sa main, regardant d'un air blasé la grimace que lui faisait son voisin. « Mais bon… Marimo, ça te va plutôt bien –AIE » Et une main broyée.

Zoro, content de lui, se remit à manger, plus calmement cette fois.

« Désolé de bouffer comme un porc. Ca me fait ça quand j'ai vraiment faim, ça doit faire trois jours que j'ai pas eu un vrai repas… »

Le blond leva un sourcil, ce qui n'échappa au vert, qui continua son explication.

« J'ai utilisé tout mon fric pour m'acheter cet appart, avant je vivais au dojo de la ville mais il était temps pour moi de ne plus vivre aux dépends de mon maître. » Il leva un œil pour observer la réaction de son voisin, un faible sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ce dernier le regardait patiemment, et bizarrement, il semblait irradier de compassion envers lui.

« Oh… Et tu travailles pas ? »

« Si, mais c'est tout nouveau, j'ai pas encore reçu le chèque. »

« Ah, ça viendra, t'inquiètes. Tu bosses en ville ? »

« Au Grand Line. »

Sanji manqua de recracher son café.

« La boîte ?! J'y étais hier soir, je t'ai même pas vu ! »

Zoro rit un peu.

« Je commence mardi soir. J'suis tout nouveau ici, mais mon pote a réussi à me trouver un job de barman là-bas. Peut-être que tu le connais, il s'appelle Ace, le seul Ace de toute la ville qui passe sa vie à moitié à poil. »

Sanji eut un grand sourire. « C'est le frère d'un de mes meilleurs amis ! »

Le visage de Zoro s'illumina à son tour. « Non ? C'est fou ça… Je débarque d'une autre ville, et on a déjà des amis en communs. »

« Hmm… » Sanji baissa ses yeux, son petit sourire en coin toujours en place, et se mit à observer son plat avec une attention particulière.  
Il se sentait bien pour l'instant, malgré ce silence, d'abord confortable mais de plus en plus pesant…

« Oi. » Le blond fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un doigt sur son front. « Il est intéressant, ton pancake ? »

Le blond remonta donc sa tête et fit une grimace à son vis-à-vis, qui, lui, riait doucement, sa tête posée sur sa main.

« Sinon, je sais pas encore quand mais… Je compte faire une petite soirée dans mon appart, pour fêter le truc à la bien. Si tu veux venir, t'es le bienvenu ! »

« Pourquoi pas. Du moment que je suis pas au boulot ce soir là, y'aura aucun soucis, tête d'anchois ! Et je compte sur toi pour me faire entrer gratos au Grand Line, n'est-ce pas ! »

« Pff » Zoro se ratatina sur sa chaise, le ventre finalement bien rempli, arborant un sourire béat. « Si c'est le prix à payer pour un petit dej comme ça tous les dimanches. »

« Tous les dimanches, tous les dimanches… » Sanji étira son bras et prit son paquet de cigarettes avant d'en allumer une. « Je peux essayer. » Fit-il d'un ton nonchalant, installant sa cheville droite sur son genou gauche.

Encore un silence, mais il était tout sauf gênant. Les deux soutenaient leurs regards, jusqu'à ce que Zoro brandisse sa tasse devant le nez de Sanji.

« Il reste du café, Sourcil en vrille ? »

Ce dernier lui affligea un bon coup de pied sous la table avant de lui arracher la tasse des mains. Satisfait de l'expression de douleur de l'autre, il s'en alla vers la cuisine en sifflotant joyeusement.

La semaine s'annonçait bien.

* * *

_Salut tout le monde, ça fait... longtemps ! _  
_Bon ce début d'histoire date d'il y a deux mois, quand même... Donc j'essayerais d'updater vite, pour qu'il y ai plus d' "action" et de pairings (qui devraient donc arriver au chapitre deux)_  
_Et surtout j'espère que j'aurai le courage d'ENFIN continuer Tetra (j'ai plein d'idées, c'est juste que... c'est pas facile d'écrire ^^')_  
_Voilà voilà, gros bisous !_


End file.
